Never Leave Me Again
by arisa-draconis
Summary: Based on episode one of the National Championship anime. There will be some spoilers for the new anime. [Momoryo] Oneshot. RxR


**Never Leave Me Again**

**Disclaimer: Not mine and never will be.**

**Summary: Based on the 1st episode of the National Championship episodes. Momoryo There will be some spoilers. One-shot**

**--------------------------------------**

Seigaku went to the National, but they didn't have any matches, since it's the first day of the national. Instead of going back to school, Ryuzaki-sensei told them to stay and observed the matches.

On Rokkaku's Match

In the middle of Saeki and Kais' match, Ojii (Rokkaku's coach, the old man with the long beard) got hit by Kai with a ball. Every members of Rokkaku went with Ojii to the hosptal, but Saeki didn't go, because he wants to finish the match.

Kai asked someone at the back of Saeki's court, who was holding the ball, who is turns out to be Ryoma. Ryoma watched the whole thing and he knows what to do. He hit the ball with his racket, aiming at Kai's face, but he let it slipped a few inches from Kai's face. The Seigaku members, who have been watching the whole time, standing there, looked like they have seen a ghost. they thought, the boy, who is supposed to be in America, here he is... standing right in front of them.

The Seigaku members went in to the court, to cheer Saeki so he won't lose, but they also wanted to see Ryoma. Momo standing there, looking at Ryoma, surprised... very surprised... Here is his boyfriend, who has left him for America, who has been standing right in front of him. He has missed Ryoma so much, so much that he could never let Ryoma go ever again. He walked towards Ryoma, patting his head with his hand. Before Momo could ask anything form Ryoma, Eiji ran towards them, yelling, "Ochibi (1) ! Aren't you supposed to be in America, nya (2)?"

"Kikumaru-sempai, I went back, because I want to see my sempai-tachi (3) doing in the nationals and maybe some vacation..." answered Ryoma.

"Oh... Ok, nya... Why didn't you tell us, that you're coming back today, then?" Eiji asked Ryoma again.

"Because... I want to surprise everyone." said Ryoma.

Ryoma sure has change over a few months...

After a while, sitting, watching and cheering for Saeki, Saeki lost the match, he apologised for losing, but Fuji told him to go after Ojii, so he went straight to the hospital.

---------------------------------------------

Ryoma is now riding on Momo's bike, to his house. Momo had thingking all the way, how to start a conversation with Ryoma.

Finally he asked, "Ryoma..." he couldn't put it into a sentence, so he said it bluntly, "Ryoma, how was America? It must be so much better than here, isn't it? So many new opponents. Oh! They must be good too."

"Momo-sempai... I can't answer all of your questions at once..." said Ryoma. "But it wasn't that good, because you weren't there by my side..." said Ryoma in a really low voice, even though it's soft, Momo can hear them, he just grinned looking at Ryoma.

"Oh. Whoops! Sorry, Ryoma! I..." muttered Momo, still can't say it.

"You, what, Momo-sempai? asked Ryoma full of confusion.

"I... I just missed you... i missed you so much, Ryoma." finally he said it, in a really low voice, but Ryoma can hear them, because he has a very good hearing.

"I missed you too, Momo-sempai." said Ryoma.

Momo surprised at what Ryoma was saying, but then he just grinned.

"Are you here, hm... just for a vacation or are you going to stay here? asked Momo. "Onegai (4)... Tell me..." muttered Momo in a very low voice.

"I'm here..." before Ryoma could finished his sentence, Momo interrupt him. "Please tell me, that you're going to stay here. I missed you so much. I don't want you to leave me ever again. Please..."

"Momo-sempai, you didn't let me finish my sentence... I'm... I'm going to stay here with you, I'm not going to leave you ever again." said Ryoma.

"You are going to stay here? You won't go anywhere again, right? asked Momo wanting an answer from Ryoma.

"Yes... I won't go anywhere unless you're coming with me." said Ryoma, his turn his small lips into a smile. A smile, that he would only give it to his special sempai.

Momo walked towards Ryoma, hugged him closely and said, " Yes... I'm going with you wherever you are going."

--Owari--

**I know it's still doesn't makes any sense... but still I'm learning... This is my second fic.**

**Thank you for all of the reviews in Jealousy. I appreciated them. You guys are rock!**

**Cya next time,**

**Syuusuke-Kunimitsu117229**


End file.
